


The Ticket

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Secret Established Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to happen one day... and Danny was glad he got to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ticket

Danny Williams' eyes wandered between the crumpled front bumper of the Mercury and the heavily damaged boot of the HPD squad car and back again. He cast a quick side-ward glance across at his boss and lover as he listened to the young HPD officer lecture Steve about his erratic and unsafe driving. Trying to hide his grin, Danny dropped his head as he heard the officer ask for Steve's license and insurance. The officer's pen paused in mid air only for a moment as his eyes grew wide as he glanced down at the license before looking up at the tall dark haired detective and then looking back down at the license again before he wrote down the details. Danny was unable to stifle the laugh when the young officer cleared his throat just a little before taking a deep breath and tearing off the ticket, handing it to the top cop on the island, as he said nervously, "I'm sorry Sir but I still have to give you a ticket..."


End file.
